Jimmy Neutron: Battle Royal
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Jimmy has been kidnapped and taken to an island to take part in a lethal tournament. To win, he has to be the last man standing...alive! Can Jimmy find some way to escape the game, or will he have to do away with his class mates and others?
1. Prologue

Hello fan fiction readers! The dark icon writers has started another story. This time we've strayed away from the anime to american cartoons. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** The dark icon does not own _The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Odd Parents, Hey Arnold _or _Battle Royal _in any way, shape, shape, or form.

**Prologue**

"Where are these…what are we looking for in outer space again Jimmy," a husky looking boy with coke bottle glasses asked.

"Ice crystals Carl," a boy with fudge shaped hair answered, "I've modified the rocket to store the crystals while Goddard collects them, isn't that right boy?" A mechanized dog barked happily and wagged its tail. "And with these crystals," he continued, "I'll be able to make the perfect ice cream! Ice cream so cold it never melds, but not too cold to give you brain freeze!"

"Hazar," a third boy shouted, holding an action figure that looked like a knock off version of superman, the toy however, did appear to be manly while wearing purple. Wait a second, three kids riding a rocket through outer space? What sorcery is this?

"Jimmy Neutron, Ultra lord commands you to make ice cream and watch the Ultra lord Show," the kid with the action figure said.

"Mmmm," Carl started, "I can't wait! I'll put fudge and nuts and bananas and strawberries and barbecue sauce and-" The other two kids froze and stared at their hefty friend. "Don't knock it until you try it."

"I'm not gonna try it! It's nasty," the kid with the action figure said.

"Is not Sheen!"

"Would the two of you cut it out?" Jimmy had had enough. He was use to bickering between him and his friends, but arguing over ice cream toppings? Surely our genius friend was higher than that. "Besides, the best toppings are caramel and sprinkles." Carl and Sheen protested as the rocket entered the Milky Way.

--------------------

"Sir, a target has been started," a young man said tapping away at an interface screen. A few seconds later a video feed of Jimmy's rocket appeared in front of a middle aged man in a captain's chair.

"Jimmy Neutron," the captain said with a frown, "says here he's a genius of extraordinary talent. What is this, a nerd fest?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"There was thebald kid, and the girl with the blue sweater and glasses?"

"It's a shame sir."

"Damn right it is! Oh well, beam him board to the chamber."

"Right sir"

--------------------

"Goddard, what's wrong boy," Jimmy asked. Goddard was whimpering while staring at a rather large asteroid. All of a sudden a white beam shot out from it. "Performing evasive maneuvers!" Jimmy swerved the rocket towards the left, missing the beam. He then flew wildly through the asteroid belt.

"What is that thing Jimmy," Carl screamed.

"I don't know, and we're not staying to find out!" He bobbed and weaved around a couple of more asteroids. What ever was chasing him had led them to another large asteroid. Jimmy ducked to the bottom left, right into one of the beams.

"It's pulling us in," Carl yelled. To say that he was panicking would be an understatement.

"Relax Carl," Sheen said, his legs stretched over the side of the rocket, "Jimmy will get us out of here, right?" Jimmy was furiously tapping away at buttons and the steering wheel. "right, Jimmy," Sheen asked again. Everyone in the rocket was pushed back when the beam started to pull them at full force, a moment later they were outside of a fairly large ship. A pod door opened, the rocket was pulled into it. Inside the pod door closed, a few vents opened, and gas leaked through. Jimmy felt light headed, every thing was getting hazy. The last thing Jimmy remembered was seeing Goddard's face.


	2. Day One

**Chapter 1  
****Day One**

Jimmy awoke in some sort of classroom. He then noticed the cold metallic feeling on his neck. Before he could get a chance to prod at it, someone spoke. "I wouldn't do that."

Jimmy looked towards the door and saw a man dressed in a suit. He had long, black hair and wore it down his back. There was a weird insignia on one of his arms. It looked as if it was government issued, but Jimmy couldn't tell from which country. What Jimmy really hated was the smirk that the man had. "What is this," Jimmy yelled, his temper was off the scale.

"You'll know soon enough," the man countered. His voice was calm and arrogant. It was maddening! Jimmy wouldn't like nothing better than to give this guy a good zap with his laser watch, or at least letsomething else have a crack at him. The defective nanobots would do, his shrink ray also, or Goddard. Goddard would show thisguy a lesson. At that point, Jimmy noticed the other desks in the classroom. There were people in them, mostly all of them around his age! Knocked out!

"What is this," Jimmy demanded again.

"I said you will know soon enough, for a genius you sure are hard headed." Once again the thought of zapping the guy with a laser came to mind. Wait a second, his wrist watch, it would be a piece of cake to break out of here with it. Jimmy stood up, before he was able to take aim two armed men in army fatigues marched in.

"I suggest you have a seat, Mr. Neutron." With a scowl he sat. He didn't want to be in a gun fight with a couple of guys from the military carrying full automatic rifles. Just then someone from across the room start to stir. She seemed to be of Japanese decent, and at the same time, she wasn't, maybe one of her parents? She had on a long blue sweater that almost reached to her knees, she also wore glasses.

"Ugh…what is this…my head." Everyone else was gradually regaining consciousness.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the guy in the suit announced, "my name is Sakamochi, and I will be your instructor for the next few days. Now that you all are awake, we can begin."

"Begin what," the girl with the blue sweater asked. She must have been the quiet type in her class; her voice was barely audible, even in this situation.

"The game of course!"

"Game," half of the class responded.

"That's right; you all have been bought here to play the game. The way to win is to be the last person standing. Better yet, the last person alive," Sakamochi explained.

"Alive," most of the class protested.

"And if we refuse," the blue sweater girl asked.

"Then you die right here, plain and simple."

"You wanna die lil lady," one of the armed guards taunted as he swaggered towards her. Jimmy thought he hated the guy in the suit, but this guard he hated with a passion. As soon as the guard got close to the girl, another girl stood and punched him in the eye! She was a kid the same age as Jimmy, but was able to knock down a grown man! This girl had on a pink dress, the real distraction was the unibrow! The other guard shot, the bullet hit her shoulder.

"What are you doing," another kid stood up. He had on black pants, a white t-shirt with a purple vest. This time the man in the suit got involved. He pulled out a switchblade and threw it. It landed in between the kid's eyes. He was dead before his body hit the floor. The whole class nearly insane, they were only kids! But yet there was blood and gore around!

"Now that you all understand the seriousness of the situation, we can resume." At that moment, one of the guards left the room. "Since your survival is a stake, you all should get to know some basics about each other. So starting from the front, I want you to stand and introduce yourself." Jimmy couldn't believe what was going on. He had never seen death, let alone a gruesome one at that. He suddenly became squeamish, how could anyone do that to another living thing?

The first person stood, he was a short and stocky kid. He wore a blue baseball cap and a white t-shirt that was too small, his stomach stuck out. The blue sleeveless over shirt did not help to cover anything either.

"H-h-harold Berman," he stuttered. Jimmy's thoughts wandered, he only caught a few introductions. The girl with the blue sweater was named Phoebe Heyerdahl. The girl in the pink dress that came to her aid was named Helga. Other than that, Jimmy's own mother could have been in the class and he wouldn't have noticed.

The guard that left had returned in the middle of introductions with a dolly loaded with green knapsacks. Sakamochi picked one up. "In this bag, you will find some necessities for survival, water, a compass, a map, a weapon, and other things. You are to pick up one of these bags as you leave." He then picked up a piece of chalk and drew a crude picture on the worn blackboard he stood in front of. "This is a freehand version of the map of the island. The map is marked off in sections such as A1, B2, D5, and so on. These four things right here," he explained pointing away from the main land, "are boats. If you try to escape, they will shoot you on sight. These collars on your necks monitor your vital signs. They also serve as a tracker. If you wander into a protected zone, the collar will activate, and you will die. If you try to take the collar off, it will activate, and you will die."

Someone raised their hand. She was a lot bigger than most of the people in the room. Her face wasn't exactly friendly either. "How are we suppose to know where the protected zones are?" Half of the class expected to see another gun shot or switchblade

"That a good question," Sakamochi answered. "Protected zones will be called out to you all via intercom. You should make off what they are on your map, any more questions?" The class was silent. "good. You can use anything you find at your disposal. Also, you can use anything you may have in your possession. Every five minutes, you will grap a bag and leave the classroom one by one. After the last person leaves, the school will become a protected zone. That concludes the introduction, the game starts as soon as you set foot outside this classroom. Have a good night.

**30 Students Remaining**


	3. Day Two

**Chapter 2  
****Day Two**

Morning came, Jimmy could not sleep a wink all night. He tried sleeping under a large rock, but he was afraid that someone would come and take his life in the night. The area was quiet. The whole island was quiet. He wondered if everyone was as scared as he was.

'Wait a minute,' he thought to himself, 'I'm Jimmy neutron, boy genius! I'll figure out a way out of this! If only I had Goddard. Whatis Goddard doing now?' Jimmy remembered that he was captured too. What if Goddard has already been deactivated. Batteries drained and pieces scattered all over the island, or even worse, over the milky way. Then it him, his watch! Right now it is only able to access the video screen at the lab, but maybe with a little work and a lot of luck, he could track Goddard!

--------------------

"So what do you think Sakamochi," the armed guard that was punched by Helga asked.

"I'd have to go with this one," Sakamochi answered by pointing to a name on the list.

"The big grey kid huh?"

"That's right. He's a bully at his school, and almost everyone that knows him has been on the end of their fair share of wedgies," Sakamochi answered. "Then again, there was that one that slugged you, HA!"

"I should have shot her dead right there," the guard said, rubbing his eye.

"She won't last long with a bullet in her shoulder," Sakamochi confermed.

"The bullet hit her, but it was just a flesh wound, I say I go out and find her for a little payback."

"She's apart of the game now, we are not to interfere while the game is in progress. Besides, you step outside these school walls and those kids won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'd like to see them try it!"

"The girl in the pink wasn't trying, but she was able to knock you flat on your ass. Just hope that she'll crack under the pressure."

-------------------

"Hello, what's this," Phoebe asked to herself. Ever since she left the school, she had tried her best to think of a way out of the situation. She thought all night, but to no avail. Now her plan was to avoid everyone as much as possible, which led her to dig through her knapsack and see how long she could last with the supplies at hand. She recalled that there was suppose to be a weapon in the bag. What she found wasn't lethal, but it was one of the best things she could have at the moment, a bullet proof vest! She really had a chance to wait this whole thing through while wearing that! Before she had a chance to put it on, a few twigs broke and leaves crunched behind her. Someone was coming! She quickly and quietly packed her things and crept away.

--------------------

It was noon before Jimmy's watch showed a signal of what he hopped to be Goddard. "Eureka," Jimmy shouted, his voice echoed. That was a mistake, and he knew it. He grabbed his bag of supplies and sprinted in a random direction.

"Jimmy wait," a voice called out. Jimmy stopped, it was against his better judgment but he stopped.

"I know that voice," he said to himself. "Brittney?"

Sure enough, Brittney showed herself. The usual pigtails she had her hair in were gone. It now reached the middle of her back. He eyes were red, she must have cried herself to sleep, woken up and cried some more. The two of them just stood there for a moment.

"Are you OK," Jimmy asked, breaking the silence. That broke the flood gates, instantly her eyes teared up. She ran to him, held him in an embrace and started to cry again.

"I'm scared Jimmy," she sobbed. Jimmy didn't know what to do. He was consoling her for the moment, but for him to live, she would have to die. Should he kill her right now? Could her tears could be a ruse for him to let his guard down? She could not be trusted, she has to die. NO! He could not think like that. Here she was, crying her heart out, and he was thinking about killing her. He was ashamed. He had no right to call himself a genius. I f he could not think of a way out of this situation, then what does that big brain of his serve?

"It'll be okay," Jimmy tried to sooth her while patting her back, "I'll think of a way out of here soon."

"How," she asked, her crying stopped but her voice still cracked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."

"But what about the others?"

"Others," Jimmy asked, he started to regret not paying attention during introductions

"A lot of people from our class are here: Nick, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Butch, Carl. There all out here somewhere."

'Carl and Sheen,' Jimmy thought. That left a bad image in his mind, the thought of Carl and Sheen dying in some gruesome way. Even Cindy had been captured! Surely she should have been able to avoid ending up here. Would she die here too? Another gory image flashed, and Jimmy's heart ached. "Have you seen anyone else," he asked, trying to forget the image.. Brittney shook her head.

--------------------

"Look over yander, there's Sid," a tall boy with a giant nose said. Sid was a friend of his who was able to pull together a group meeting before he left the classroom. TellingStinky to meet him at the northern most point of the map was wrisky, but it paid off.

"What good isif were together," the kid with the blue cap and small white shirt asked. Those who paid attention during day one knew his name, Harold Berman. "We're all gonna die!"

"Stop crying ya big baby!"

"Shut up Stinky! People are dying! Isn't that right Sid?" By now Stinky and Harold were right behind Sid, his back was facing them.

"Harold you know Sid must be worse off than the both of us."

"Not really," Sid said.

"Huh," Stinky and Harold asked in unison.

"I did some thinking last night," Sid continued. "I was on the fence on what we should do. Should we do what they expect and play the game, or find a way to escape"

"That's easy," Harold squealed, "We gotta get out of here! We can't kill off Arnold or Gerald or Lyla or anyone else!"

"Sid, what are you getting' at here," Stinky asked., he started to get suspicious. There was that one time when Sid tried to 'eliminate' him with a plastic sword, but that was a while ago, the hatchet had been buried since then.

"Well," Sid started up again, "I couldn't decide on what to do so I flipped a coin. Heads I would try to escape and tails I would play the game."

"Wait Sid, think about what you are saying," Stinky said, his voice wavered. Sid did not hesitate. He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a 9mm. Two shots, two loud thuds against the ground.

**28 students remaining**

"Did you hear that," Brittney asked.

"Sounded like…gunshots, did someone else just…" Jimmy couldn't say it. Those bullets might have been for Carl, Sheen, or anyone else from their class.

"Jimmy, do you think that could have been someone we know?"

"Lets not think about it. Any idea where we are?"

"There's supposed to be a map in our bags." The bag! Jimmy hadn't taken so much as a peek inside his. He sat down and rummaged through it and froze when he felt something metallic. Inside was a long steel chain with a hooked blade at the end. It felt heavy in his hands. Was he expected to murder his classmates with this?

"What did you get," he asked. Brittney pulled out a crossbow. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, her eyes threatened to tear up again.

"You take it," she said handing the weapon over, "I don't think I could…" Jimmy nodded. He didn't want the thing any more than she did. At the same time, he knew that she is a wreck, and holding the crossbow would only make matters worse. The next thing was the maps. From what they could tell, they were a few minutes away from a field. The field was a stone's throw away from the school, which was smack dab in the middle of the island. There were a number of other land marks. A light house was in the north eastern corner. A neighborhood with a few houses was to the south east. A stone hedge formation on the southern tip, and a mountain to the east. For the most part, the west side of the island had no land marks what so ever.

"I hope you have your maps ready students," Sakamochi's voice echoed loudly. "Its time to mark off the protected zones, at three o'clock A1 is off limits, at five E1, and at seven o'clock A2 is protected." Jimmy marked off the maps; Brittney stood over his shoulder and watched. "Now for the obituaries." "Only two people have died, Harold Berman and Stinky Peterson. I will be back tomorrow morning at seven o'clock with the update on deaths, happy killing!"

"So people are dying out there," Brittney noted. Jimmy was silent; he had to think of somewhere where he and Brittney could be safe, at least for a little while.

--------------------

Helga's back was pressed firmly against a wall. She heard a gun shot earlier, and then heard the unmistakable sound of abullet hitting the ground behind her. Instantly she went behind a wide stone pillar and waited. She was at a HUGE disadvantage. She dug though her bag earlier and found a butcher's cleaver. Her breath was staggered and her knuckles were white. The knife shook violently in her hand, her shoulder wound was not exactly contributing to the situation either.

"Criminy!" Another shot rang out, she felt the bullet hit the pillar. Helga's mind was running a mile a minute. There was a loud click. Somehow Helga knew she had a window. She charged from behind the pillar with the cleaver high above her head. There was a shadow behind the pillar across from her. There was another shot. She felt something in her stomach. She closed her eyes and swung the cleaver downward. There was a dull crack. Sort of like a watermelon falling and breaking apart on the ground. That sound was followed by a body collapsing. She opened her eyes. As soon as she did so her heard turned to the side violently to the side and she threw up. By all means, Helga G. Pataki was no push over; she ruled the fourth grade of her school with two tools. Old Betsy and the five avengers (her fists), but killing and seeing her handy work in someone's skull was too much.

While keeping her head turned, Helga felt for the gun. After that was found, she tried to pull out the cleaver. It was stuck. Helga tried again, it wouldn't budge. It was time to double her efforts. She put a foot on the head, and both hands on the cleaver handle. The weapon finally pried loose. Helga felt the head deflate under her foot, sort of like an air balloon with a hole in it.

**27 students remaining**

By the time Brittney and Jimmy reached the neighborhood on the map, night had fallen and said protected zones had been activated. Jimmy held on to the crossbow so tight that the wooden handle had groves of his fingerprints. If he had to use it, he probably would have missed, thus he and Brittney would have been killed. Luckily, they didn't encounter anyone. They went to a random house, it was surprisingly well kept. The island must have been evacuated days before the game began. The inside was dark. Had the power been cut off over the whole island? Even thoughthe lights were off, Jimmy could tell the place was well furnished... There was table in the main room with four chairs around it. Brittney nearly collapsed on the floor. Not that she was exhausted, her nerves were shot. Jimmy continued to examine the rest of the house. On the kitchen counter, he found a glass of water. In the back of the kitchen was a back door. Just to be safe he peaked outside, nothing. Jimmy's shoulders relaxed. He walked back through the kitchen and into the main room. Before he reached where Brittney was sitting, there was a small cracking sound. Brittney's head turned, Jimmy's body span around, the crossbow was pointed towards the kitchen. A closer examination showed that the sound came from the water glass. The ice was melting in the water so it cracked; nothing unusual. Wait a second, a glass of ice water in a deserted house? Someone was here! They could still be here. There was a thump from upstairs. Jimmy cursed himself for not noticing the set of stairs in the main room. Brittney crawled towards the kitchen while Jimmy cautiously made his way up the stairs.


	4. Spikes and Explosions

**Chapter 3**

**Spikes and Explosions**

"Hide you idiot!"

"W-where?"

"It's a dark room! Anywhere!" Some kid stumbled around in the dark. However, there was something unusual about him, better yet, something unusual about his face. A huge…throbbing…boil, that talked! Before 'these two' could continue their conversation, the door to the room cracked open. Jimmy stood in the doorway, crossbow in hand.

"He has a gun," the boil yelled, "wait until his back is towards you, then attack!" The boil kid held a blunt object, a shoddy club. Jimmy walked forward a few paces. "Now Elmer! Kill him!"

Elmer jumped to his feet and swung for Jimmy's head. Good thing he was the only one that could hear his boil, if Jimmy heard it, he would have been looking down the business end of the crossbow. Jimmy felt something hit his head, or rather, pass through his fudge hair.

"There's nothing under that hair," Elmer said out loud. Jimmy span around, by the time he aimed the crossbow, Elmer had already ran out the room.

He fumbled noisly down the stairs. Brittney sat on the left side of the front door to the house. Instead of taking his chances with her, Elmer headed for the back door. He heard foot steps inside, surely the fudge head and the girl would chase him. As soon as he was on the outside, Elmer slammed the door and broke the handle. After that, he ran off into the night.

Brittney heard the back door slam shut. She didn't notice Elmer when he fumbled down the stairs.

"We have to go," Jimmy ordered

"Huh? What's wrong?" Brittney's body had shut down momentarily, she needed her rest.

"That kid made too much noise! We have to go!" Jimmy had learned how much of an effect noise could have, that's how Brittney found him to begin with. Against their will, Brittney made her legs respond, there were off again.

--------------------

Elmer had no idea where he was running. Judging from the stars, he was going north east. He didn't know much about astrology, it was something he picked up while listening to AJ at the lunch table. If he remembered correctly, he should be coming to a grassy field. There was something to the right of the field, but what was it? About another minute of sprinting in the dark, put him at the field, and the school. The school! He could hide in there! He burst through the double doors. As soon as he did so, his collar let out a small hum. There was a click, another click, and another click. After the third, spikes shot out from the collar. Blood dropped down Elmer's chest and shoulders, he then fell over.

**26 students remaining**

Instead of moving out of the area completely, Jimmy and Brittney decided to try another house. The next one they entered was just as nice as the first one. Well, as nice as a house can get while fighting to stay alive. Jimmy checked every nook and cranny, the house was empty, he made sure of it.

"What now," Brittney asked.

"I guess we rest," Jimmy suggested, I'll stand guard. You get some rest." Brittney nodded, found a spot on one of the sofa's in the room, and in a matter of seconds, she was asleep. Jimmy was completely baffled. Brittney had complete trust in him. He didn't understand it. She never hung around him in school, why the sudden change of heart? The thought of Brittney having an elaborate plan crossed his mind again. Was she just waiting for the right time to stab him in the back? He violently shook his head, that couldn't have been it. Why would she willingly fall asleep? Why did she hand over the crossbow? Does fear really bring out different sides of people? Jimmy gave up thinking on that thought for the moment. All that mattered was to think of a way out.

"Wait a minute," Jimmy said to himself. All that thinking jogged his memory. His watch! He had a break through with it before. He turned the watch on, and flipped up the video screen. A blue glow filled the room.

"Goddard, come in Goddard. Come in boy"

"You called Mr. Neutron," Sakamochi's voice echoed through the watch.

Instantly Jimmy turned the thing off. He should have known that the island would be cut off from the rest of the world. There had to be another way, if only he had Goddard.

--------------------

"What was that," a small boy with a white t-shirt and blue shorts asked.

"What was what," a girl with a blue v-neck sweater asked. She had on a skirt, which was ripped on the left side. Maybe she had been running. Back in her school, she sent others running. Her sheer size had gained her the name 'Big Patti

"There's something in the bushes," the boy from before said. This kid defines bad luck. He has been through it all: from broken bones, to being stuck on amusement park rides, to losing and imaginary pet!

"Maybe your just hearing things," a second girls suggested. This one had blonde hair, which was tied into six tails that stuck out like insect legs. Maybe it had something to do with her hobby. Catching butterflies during recess, owning a cockroach collecting and owning a pet tarantula.

"Maybe Nadine is right," Patti said, "I didn't hear anything either."

"There coming. There coming. We're all gonna die! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody froze. The fourth person in the group had complete gone insane. He was sitting in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

Patti growled, "enough of this." She waked over to a set one of the bushes that surrounded their camp sight. She then reached in and pulled out….Carl!

"Who is that," Nadine asked.

"Relax, he looks harmless," the kid with the bad luck said.

"Don't let looks fool you," Patti said. She then threw Carl in the middle of the group by his shirt collar.

"Hi, I'm Eugine, what's your name?"

"Don't be an idiot," Patti interrupted.

"I-I-I wasn't doing anything. I got hungry so I started looking for food and got lost and fell in the bushes and…and…BAD TUMMY!" All the kids stared at Carl for the moment, their faces all said the same thing, "weirdo."

"He's come to kill me," the insane one blurted out," I won't go alone! You're all coming with me!" He made a mad dash to the pile of knapsacks.

Patti rushed over, "Curly, don't do anything stupid."

Curly already had something in his hand. "redrum! REDRUM!" Something hit Patti on her forehead. It seemed harmless, whatever he through just bounced off.

"Curly's officially insane," Nadine said, shaking her head from side to side.

"Hey," Eugine asked poking at the thing Curly threw, "isn't this a-"

_BOOM_

The trees that surrounded their gathering was ablaze. Curly stood, two knapsacks slung on each arm. "AHAHAHAHA! BURN!" Where's your fire alarm at now Principal Wartz?" Blood dripped from his face and onto the ground. Curly dug trough the knapsaks for another grenade and tossed it in the blaze.

**22 students remaining**

"Did you see that," Sakamochi asked, he was ecstatic. "Four bodies in two seconds, that one is bad ass!"

"He won't last," someone said from behind.

Sakamochi stood, spun around and saluted, "Sir!"

"At ease," the guy said. The tag on his uniform read Colonel Sae Oh. Apparently, this guy was the head of command. "That mess is still in the hallway."

"The hallway," Sakamochi asked.

"Did you not tell these students that the school was off limits when the game officially started?"

"I did, sir."

"Did you now? Then why is there an ugly sight in the hall?"

"We'll get right on it sir," Sakamochi answered, heading towards the classroom door.

"Did I say you could leave our post?"

"No sir, my apologies sir."

"Report back to headquarters when the winner is declared."

"You're leaving sir?"

"Who do you think has to make sure that this location stays unknown until the game is over?"

"Right sir," Sakamochi saluted again.


	5. Death, Desolation, Defeat, Despair

**Chapter 4**

**Death, Desolation, Defeat, Despair**

**Day three**

Morning came, Jimmy's second sleepless night. His eyes were bloodshot, his head was throbbing, and surprisingly, his stomach was growling. A tournament to the death and his stomach still demanded food, remarkable. He dug through his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Cold there possibly be anything in the kitchen fridge? He wanted to check, but he couldn't let Brittney out of his sight. If someone broke into the house and got to her he wouldn't forgive himself. Then again, what were the chances of someone picking that particular house to break-

There was a huge thump outside the door. Jimmy took the precaution of barricading it. It was a simple barricade, a chair under the doorknob. The windows however, were left untouched. He wanted to curse himself but there was no time for that. He ducked behind the door and aimed the bow towards the front window. Because both the door and the window were on the same wall, Jimmy couldn't be seen. However, Brittney was in plain sight.

A head poked through the window. An arrow whistled through the air, right into the side temple. The head dropped, then fell outside with the rest of the body, it landed with a thump, similar to the first one moments ago.

"Get the bag," Jimmy said to himself. As quick as a cat, Jimmy jumped out the window.

Brittney's eyes snapped open. She sat up just as Jimmy climbed back into the house through the window.

"What happened," She asked, her left hand working out the kink in her neck. Sleeping on a nice firm bed one day, to a sofa in an abandoned house must have been hard for her body to adjust to.

"Nothing," Jimmy answered shaking his head.

Brittney saw that he had a knapsack in his hand. "You…killed someone," she asked. She trembled slightly. Although this was a fight to the death, she would have never thought Jimmy would take a life. "Who was it?"

"No one," Jimmy assured, "someone that we don't know." Brittney rose from the couch, "since you're on your feet we should get going."

"I…I want to see"

"What?"

"I want to see…who it was."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Brittney shuffled past him towards the door, Jimmy grabbed her arm. "We should really get go-"

"Let go," Brittney shouted. The floodgates in her eyes threatened to break again. Why was she mad? Jimmy might have just saved both of their lives, and she had the gall to be upset? She pulled the chair from under the doorknob and opened the door. As soon as she peeked around the corner, she ducked back inside, her hand over her mouth, Jimmy expected the worst.

"Okay, I killed Butch," he started, "it was a kill or be killed situation! Butch never cared for anyone else's safety, so why would he now?"

Brittney shook her head, "that's not it. Someone's coming."

"Did he see you?"

"I don't know."

"Is he dangerous?"

"He had two guns in each hand, and a big knife thing strapped to his back." Brittney's heart was beating so hard, it looked as if an engine piston was in her chest. Once again, Jimmy took the crossbow in hand. If only they could have left the house sooner. By the sound of Brittney's description, someone serious was approaching!

**21 students remaining**

"Hello students! I am so proud of you all! We have a slew of coffin stuffers." Sakamochi's voice boomed through the intercom system throughout the island. His voice had a certain cheery tone to it, he enjoyed his job. "From P.S. 118 we have Patti Smith, Nadine, and Eugene. From Dimsdale there is Elmer, and from Retroville Elementary we have Carl Wheezer, and Wendell Bender. Oh and students, be careful, Elmer was caught in a protected zone. You walk into a protected zone you will be killed. Speaking of which, get your pencils ready. At 9 o'clock, D4 is off limits. At two, B1 is off limits, and at 4:30, E5. Good luck everyone!"

"More coastlines," Phoebe said, drawing 'X's over her map, "except for this one." She pointed at D4, "these houses are forbidden now."

"Who would run to the neighborhood during something like this," a boy that accompanied her asked. This kid's hair was more than half his height. Could he actually hide in a bush if he needed too?

"It's actually quite clever, Gerald," Phoebe corrected, "Maybe everyone thought the same thing, so only a few people actually went there."

"I think Gerald's right," a second kid added. This one had to be stranger than the first one. His head was in the shape of a football. A football! Try hiding that in a bush! As if that wasn't enough, was he wearing a skirt? A plaid quilt? Maybe it was an extra big shirt. Whatever it was, it had a ring of mud around the bottom. Did he escape from someone by hiding in mud, did he thread through mud, who knows.

"See, Arnold knows I'm right," the two boys put their right fist together and shook their thumbs (I can't think of any better way to describe it ).

"So what do you suggest Arnold," Phoebe asked.

"We could stay here."

"Here," Gerald asked, "are you crazy, we can't stay here."

"We don't have the firepower to win against anyone at the moment," Phoebe added, and she was right. Between the three of them, they had a whip, a salad fork, and Phoebe's vest. "So what do we do if someone finds us?"

"We set up an ambush."

"An ambush," Gerald asked. His doubt was apparent in his voice, "you make it sound like it's easy."

"I never said it was. Someone has to distract while the other two sneaks up from behind."

"Distraction? That's signing up as the bulls eye for target practice! And uh, no offense Arnold, but I don't feel like being turned into Swiss cheese."

"Gerald's right," Phoebe added, "the odds of surviving that are 527 to one."

"I'll do it," Arnold volunteered. No discussion.

"You're a bold kid Arnold, a bold kid."

--------------------

"How many psychos' are on this island," Helga shouted running for her life. The gun she held from the shoot out at the Stonehenge only had two shots left. She had more ammo for the gun. The issue was that she had no idea how to reload it. Sure she could figure it out, but not while running for her life. There was the sound of water ahead, Helga ignored it. There were more things to worry about; one would be escaping from the galloping sound behind her.

Helga took another step ahead, her foot sunk, followed by her leg, then the rest of her body. She ran right off the top of a waterfall. The drop was not high, only twelve feet. It was still enough to make her scream her head off. She fell into the water, and then quickly surfaced to see her pursuer.

"Is that….Curly," she asked.

"Sneak up on me will ya," Curly shouted at over the waterfall. He had orange and black tiger stripes panted on his face. What really threw Helga off was that he was on horseback! Where did he find a horse? How was she supposed to take down a gun wielding maniac on horseback?

"I know you're down there," he said to himself. He pulled something round and small out of one of his knapsacks. His weapon of choice, the grenade.

"Oh…my…go-", Helga statement was cut off. An explosion rocked the pond the waterfall spilled into. She was blown out of the water and onto the shore. Curly watched her fly through the air, laughing insanely as she did so. He then reached into another knapsack and pulled out a pistol, a glock 17, and aimed for Helga.

Helga took quick aim with her own gun, she only had two shot, she had to make them count. The first bullet missed, badly. The second one whizzed by Curly's ear. The last shot was enough to startle his horse. It resembled a bucking bull at a rodeo show, running in a tight circle and kicking its hind legs. One wild kick sent Curly down with the waterfall. As it tried to run away, the harness got caught on a thick tree branch. It nearly took its own head off when the harness pulled its neck.

Curly surfaced from under the pond. He looked around, Helga was long gone. He emerged from the pond, two muddy hoof prints on the back of his shirt. He scaled the wall behind the waterfall, which was quite hard to do since the wall was wet. When he got back to the he stood before, he stared at the horse, it was in a frenzy trying to pull away from the branch. Curly positioned himself right in the horse's sight of vision. He then aimed his gun, and shot it.

--------------------

Sid's gogo boots walked in the direction that the noise was coming from. Between two gunshots and an explosion, someone had to be there. He walked until he came across what appeared to be an old campsite. Could the person who was here cause all that racket? Maybe they wanted to attract people to here. Normally, a grave situation would cause Sid to become paranoid until someone came to claim his life. However, ever since making the decision to play the game, his mind was clear. His motivation was clear, he wanted to live. He recalled himself thinking that earlier, 'I want to live, to hell with everyone else.'

A voice snapped Sid out of his thoughts, someone was coming. Sid didn't care who there were, for they would soon be dead. There was a purple vest, he lunged for it. A quick slice from a dagger in his hand, and the purple vested body fell. There was another one, this one was a girl. She wore a pink skirt with a white shirt. There was a large, pink 'V' on the shirt. She screamed, a bloody dagger between the eyes silenced that. Everything was quiet. Could these two be the cause of the explosion and gunshots? Couldn't be, there were far too easy. Sid shrugged it off and pulled the dagger from the girl's head.

**19 students remaining**

The conversation that Arnold, Gerald, and Phoebe held was suddenly cut short. A blood curdling scream has that affect. All three had the urge to pack up camp and leave. Without saying a word, they frantically gathered their belongings; it took less than 30 seconds.

"Any idea where to go," Arnold asked by the time they had ran a safe distance away from the scream. By Phoebe's calculations, they were in a thick forest on the west side of the island.

"What about here," Gerald asked, looking at his map.

"Huh," Arnold asked. At the north east corner of the island, A5, was a lighthouse.

"Someone is already in there," Phoebe answered

"True, but would you rather stay out here," Gerald asked.

"You have a point."

--------------------

Brittney and Jimmy took cover on the floor, behind some furniture. Before they did so, Jimmy got a quick glance out the window. It was a big kid, a big kid with an over active pituitary gland. There was no way he could have been Jimmy's age. Frankly, Jimmy decided that between his size and the grey skin, the kid was just creepy. He could have sworn he'd seen a creepy looking kid like that before. However, the big question was whether they had been spotted or not.

"TURNER!"

"Turner," Jimmy asked to himself, "Timmy Turner? That's it!" Jimmy remembered, that was the bully Francis from Timmy Turner's dimension.

There were two loud clicks, bullets started to tear the front wall of the house apart. After about 30 seconds, the bullets stopped. Francis had gotten automatic guns in his knapsack? As if he needed those!

"Go hide in the back," Jimmy shouted.

Francis kicked through the front door, the chair had been re applied but it was no match for him. "You're that fudge kid," he said lying eyes on Jimmy. Jimmy wasn't taking any chances, he remembered his first meeting with Francis. He raised his crossbow and shot. An arrow went cleanly through Francis' right shoulder.

"Why you-" Francis reached around his back with his injured arm and grabbed a machete. He swung, Jimmy dodged, his hair wasn't so lucky, it laid in a pile on the floor. Francis took another swing, Jimmy side stepped to the right and rolled behind the sofa. Francis suddenly became trigger happy. With his good arm, he took aim and held the trigger. The sofa was shot into shreds. Francis stopped, something was wrong, there was no blood. Where was the blood? There was some pouring freely from his shoulder, but he didn't want that, he wanted fudge head's blood! No matter, if he couldn't have his, he would get, "the girl in the back."

Before he could turn away from the sofa, something made out of glass hit the back of his head. Francis fell, Brittney stood behind him with the remains of a broken vase.

"Brittney," Jimmy asked, "When did you- how did you?"

I saw he had you cornered; he didn't think to shoot the other end of the sofa but…"

Jimmy nodded, "thank you."

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"I think you're right." Sakamochi called the zone there were in as a future protected zone. They did not want to learn what the collars did through first hand experience. Jimmy grabbed his crossbow and peaked out the front door, the coast was clear. "Let's go!"

"Right," Brittney said, walking behind him.

"Where should we go next," jimmy asked to himself out loud. He didn't expect her to answer. Ever since they arrived here he has done all the thinking for the both of them. At the moment however, he thought it was strange that she didn't say anything. Something in his gut told him, something was wrong.

He turned around, Francis was on his feet! His forehead was covered in blood, his shoulder was covered also, but that didn't stop him from pressing his bloody hand over Brittney's mouth. Jimmy aimed the crossbow.

"Don't even think about it," Francis said pointing a gun to Brittney's head with his good arm. "Any sudden moves and the girl is dead."

Jimmy scowled, was he trying to negotiate in a fight to the death? "What do you want?"

"Your bag, hat bow gun, her bag, and her weapon."

Brittney was furiously shaking her head from side to side. Why didn't Jimmy just grab those guns before they walked out the house?

Francis' hand slipped, Brittney started screaming. "Don't do it Jimmy! Don't do-"

Francis reapplied his grip over her mouth, "shut up!" There were three clicks. Francis had pulled the trigger on his automatic. Brittney's eyes widened, then rolled in the back of her head. Jimmy screamed; every fiber in his being screamed. His heart screamed, his brain screamed, he was still screaming when he fired his crossbow. Another went through Francis' injured shoulder, another one hit his heart, and a third went cleanly through his right eye. His body jerked back as the last arrow hit.

Jimmy kept firing, he kept shooting arrows until there were non left. Afterwards, he threw the crossbow as hard as he could. His eyes began to tear, blood was pouring freely from Brittney's head.

**17 students remaining**


	6. Experiments

**Chapter 5**

**experiments**

"How could he," a girl with blonde hair asked to herself. She wore a sleeveless, stripped green tank top and khaki pants. Her eyes widened with shock. On the other side of the bushes she hid behind, was Jimmy, Jimmy brutally executing a large gray kid. What made her stomach churn was the sight of Butch and Brittney lying in a bloody mess not far away. She knew Jimmy; there was no way he would take part of this game. She believed that he would have a plan to escape, but there he was, killing people he knew and anyone else that crossed his path. How could he?

--------------------

"AJ," a boy with _huge _buck teeth called out. His pink shirt had a large rip in the back. There were bandages underneath, which was matted in blood. "AJ!"

"What Timmy? Do you want us to get caught," another boy answered. This one was bald, his head was a perfect circle.

"No, how long is this gonna take, we've been here for two days!" By here, he was referring a gas station that they were _extremely _lucky to stumble across.

"Well Timmy," AJ started, "if you and Chester didn't waste the drums of water we found, I could be finished by now and we all could be sitting in front of the TV looking at Crash Nebula."

"I had to use _something _to make the toilet flush didn't I," Timmy countered.

"Someone's coming," a third kid interrupted. He had blonde hair and braces.

"Who," AJ asked, leaping off of a pile of metal he was working on.

"I don't know yet, their too far away."

"Quick! Everyone in position," Timmy slid under a parked car with a pair of nun-chucks in his hand. AJ hid behind the heap of metal, "Chester! Tell us if you know who's coming." Chester kept his spot, staring towards the road and at whoever was coming at them. Between the three, he had the better weapon, a customized eight chambered magnum. There was a long silence.

The three held their breath until Chester gave a sigh of relief. "It's Sanjay!"

Timmy and AJ gave a sigh of relief also.

"Wait a minute, Tootie's with him!"

"Tootie," Timmy protested.

"Let them in," AJ said going back to work..

"Are you serious? We can't let Tootie in here!"

"Timmy, we can't leave her out there," AJ said.

"He's right," Chester continued, "we couldn't find Elmer and look what happened to him."

"Fine," Timmy gave in.

--------------------

"Hey, come look at this," the black eyed guard said to Sakamochi.

"What is it?"

"I was marking off Sid's and Curly's paths, and look at this."

"So, that's Neutron's number," Sakamochi said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, but really look at it."

"He's alone! Maybe now he'll start some serious killing!"

"Question," the guard started, "why do we have to keep tabs on Neutron?"

"Well," Sakamochi began while counting off with his fingers, "he has two successful missions with a secret agency, repelled a meteor, stopped an alien invasion…twice, saved the earth from being blown up. Then there was that whole saucer deleting everyone in the world thing."

"OK he's a hero," the guard interrupted, "we've had heroes here before."

"Yes we have, but not like this we haven't."

"He won't last," the guard said.

"He shouldn't, but he might prove troublesome. By the way, you should really get a bag of ice on that eye." The guard's eye twitched.

--------------------

"Hello boys and girls. It's twelve o'clock, time for the list of body bag stuffers. From Retroville we have Brittney and Butch, and from Dimsdale there's Veronica, Chad, and Francis. Five more students down, you guys are almost half way there. Now for the protected places, the forbidden fields, the off limit…zones, haha!"

"This…this…bastard is truly enjoying this," Jimmy mumbled. His eyes were bloodshot. He had to adjust not having Brittney by his side. Ever now and then he would ask a question out loud, expecting to hear her answer. Then her corpse would flash through his mind, his heart would sink. She came to _him _for help, and he couldn't do a thing. Why didn't she stay hidden? Why didn't he grab that damn gun? Why did she find him? His head began to hurt. With this state of mind could he concentrate on what was in front of him, or what could possible come in the future? If he came across Cindy, would she have the same fate?

By the time the questions stopped, Jimmy was exhausted. He was already drained physically, but now he was drained mentally. After a few more minutes of wondering aimlessly, Jimmy came to a huge oak tree. He settled under the shade, and slept.

--------------------

"Oh my aching feet," Helga complained as she walked along. With a glance of her map she figured that she was way too close to a wall of protected zones. If it weren't for Curly, she wouldn't have ran all this way. She growled at the thought of Curly. That psycho! Chasing her on horseback! If he was the person that would eventually snap in his class, why wasn't he dead yet? That bought up more questions, why were some of her classmates left out: Iggy, Turvald, Lyla, Lorenzo. What did they do that was so special to avoid this hell? Did anyone else know about this? Principal Wartz? Mr Simmons? Did her parents miss her, probably not?

"I bet Olga never had to go though anything like this." What an accomplishment that would be, to go though something her sister had no chance of surviving, then going home to an all-she-can-gloat fest. Helga thought a good long while on that. Something _she _would have over her perfect sister! Better yet, the whole neighborhood, maybe even the whole country! NO amount of trophies for travia contests would top a game for survival.

Helga felt rejuvenated, her afterburners kick in, the second wind picked up. 'I'm gonna play this game…and I will in!" She threw her arms high in the air. However, something seemed wrong. It was very faint, but it sounded like…breathing. Yes! Heavy breathing! As soon as she realized that, Helga wasted no time. She cracked her knuckles and waited. The breathing got louder and heavier until she felt something moist on the back of her neck. Without turning around, she threw a backhand fist to her right. Something cracked, there was a thud.

"Creep," Helga said to herself. She then turned and fired a shot. Killing still did not settle well with her stomach. Something felt like leaping thought her throat but she kept it down.

**16 students remaining**

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, nice to know that some people like this thing. Also, I know this chapter is rather short, I've been busy and this is the best I can do for a while.


	7. deadline

**Chapter 6**

**deadline**

Jimmy's eyes snapped open. He fell asleep, out in the open. The last thing he needed was to fall asleep where everyone and anyone could see him. Still, he needed the rest, sleep was a major aid at the moment. There was one thing he could not understand. While he was snoozing, he heard Cindy's voice.

It was loud and clear, "Serves you right."

He would figure it out later; right now, he had to think of his next move. At least he was smart enough to keep his knapsack out of sight. There was a huge hole in the oak tree, close to the trunk. With a reach inside, Jimmy had his things.

He started walking towards the south. According to the map, a stone hedge formation was to the south. Maybe he would figure out something there. This whole event was surreal. He had killed, twice, and seen more gore than he could handle. The thought of what he was carrying was also unbelievable. Here he was, boy genius, carrying a hooked chained blade on his hip, and _two_ automatic guns for each hand. He saw what they did through first hand experience, and he was sick of it. If he saw one more bloody corpse, he was going to hurl.

As if that was some sort of cue, stone hedge appeared on the other side of a row of trees. Smack dab in the middle was a body, its head split open from the top. Jimmy made good on his promise, the little food and water he had was now in a puddle on the ground. By the look of the body, it had been there for a good while, at least 12 hours. The collar on its neck was still active, as far a Jimmy knew. If he remembered correctly, the collars measured vital signs, locations, and other things he would prefer not to think about. If he tried to remove his own collar, he would be signing his own death warrant. Why not try to move this kid's collar? Doesn't matter if it goes off, right?

Jimmy flipped open his watch and scanned the thing. It appeared to be low tech (by his standards). It would be child's play to remove, but what would set it off? Throwing caution to the wind, Jimmy dived head first into the wiring inside. As soon as he got one of the screws off the front plate, the thing went off. Spikes shot out on the inside and out, turning the neck into Swiss cheese, it was a truly gruesome sight. So much for that plan, if he found another collar, he would try again.

---------------

"It's ready," AJ shouted. Everybody ran over to his work corner

"What is it," Tootie asked "it looks dangerous." In the corner of the room was a giant screw mounted onto something that resembled a go-kart. A round metal casting was next to it.

"It's a remote controlled drill," he answered proudly.

"Boring," Chester shouted from his perch.

Timmy kicked one of the wheels, "a giant drill? What the heck are we suppose to do with this?"

"The way I see it-"

"Is this gonna take a while," Timmy interrupted, "I'm getting something to eat." At that point everyone but AJ scattered.

"Come on guys, what about the drill?" He gave a defeated sigh, then started to wax his creation. "If all else fails, I can still use this as a-"

"Hey AJ! Come get some candy before its all gone!" Timmy cut him off in mid thought

"Candy bars!? I've been living off of bread and water for the last four days, where did you find candy bars?"

"It's a gas station dude, what would a gas station be without junk food? See, it even has Timmo O's"

"The stuff for pack mules?"

"It's not for pack mules!" Timmy threw the box against the drill in the corner.

"Whatever, just hurry back or I'm making my escape without you guys."

"Yeah right! You wouldn't be that stupid."

"Yes that is right! I'm starting the drill in five minutes, either you're on it or you're not. Besides, it's not like you could just wish your way out of here."

AJ didn't know how close to home he hit. If he had the opportunity, he would use his wish granting fairies, but they had a week long inspection at the fairy academy. They left four days ago, could he survive another three days here? If he didn't spot Chester's head through the window two nights ago, he would probably be dead by now.

"So how does this thing work," Timmy asked after re thinking his odds for survival without his fairies.

---------------

A loud screech echoed through the island as the intercoms came to life.

"Students," Sakamochi's voice boomed through the megaphones, "what's going on out there. Since noon today there's only been one death. Curly from P.S. 118. Are the rest of you trying to hide, hoping that the game will blow over?"

The megaphone squealed again as he thought of something to say.

"Six hours, one killing. Well I'll tell you what students. If their isn't a winner…in two days…I'll set all of your collars off…at the same time. Keep that in mind students! Happy hunting."

---------------

A kid with black hair walked along the side of what seemed to be the main road on the island. He tried to put some thought into why the road was excluded from the map. He'd been following it for a good five hours. At this rate, it appeared to circle around the island. The ocean to his right, and thick woods to his left. The sun was setting fast, he would have to sleep in a safe spot on the side of the road soon.

"I know you're following me so come out," the kid shouted over his back. He loosened the straps that held his skateboard on his back, just in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

"So much for stealth," a female voice cursed.

"Cindy?"

Hearing her name called, Cindy stood from the bushes she hid in.

"Hi, Nick," she offered, her voice a few pitches above normal.

Nick didn't hesitate, he reached down his pants leg and pulled out his weapon, a set of nun chucks.

"Nick? W-what are you doing?" He ignored her completely and charged at her.

Even thought Cindy may be a little girl, she can handle herself. Judging from her multi black belts in Tae Kwon Do, she can handle herself just fine. She had no problem dodging Nick's swing.

"Are you trying to kill people too!?"

Nick swung again, not at Cindy, but the bush she was standing in. Someone barrel rolled out of it. A black leather jacket with a while shirt underneath, a green cap, go go boots and spaghetti stand hair. Nick and Cindy had never seen him before. Regardless, Nick swung his nun chucks again. Sid took the weapon just before it reached his face. A split second later, his gun was aimed at Nick's chest.

"Whoa! Wait a seco-"

One shot, Nick feel in a heap. Before Sid could even think of aiming at Cindy, the tip of her foot kicked the gun right out of his hand. She then bought the foot back, the heel crashing into Sid's jaw. He was sent spinning to the ground.

As soon as he landed on his back, he jumped back on his feet. He reached around his back and pulled out a foot long dagger. Cindy had no problem fighting hand to hand, surely she could fight an armed opponent right?

Sid charged at her swinging wildly, aiming for her head, he missed badly. Cindy sidestepped, the sole of her foot met Sid's forehead. He stumbled back, and aimed for her head again. This time, the dagger scrapped her metal collar. Both of them froze. They had no idea what the collar did, how it worked, or if both of them would die if the thing went off.

There was a long pause…..nothing.

Sid tightened the grip on his dagger. Cindy saw it; he was ready to swing again. But by the way, he had been swinging before, she figured she had no problem. She could connect with her kicks all night if she had too.

As soon as they were about to start again, they heard a light clopping sound. Was that galloping? Sure enough someone on horseback was in the distance. Hair in a bowl cut, with ed framed glasses, another unknown weirdo Cindy figured.

Sid knew him. Curly, Thaddeus, the kid who freed _all_ of the zoo animals in the middle of the night.

"Off with their heads!" He was carrying a butcher's cleaver, it was bloody. As soon as Cindy and Sid heard his death cry, they separated. The horse didn't miss Sid as it galloped by, it head butted Sid right into the bushes on the side of the road.

"Now for the girl! Off with her head!"

"Fat chance!" Cindy had to think fast. She remembered that Nick carried a skateboard with him. If it was either strapped on his back, or if he stuffed it into his school locker, or if he was carrying it, he always had the damn thing. She sprinted towards Nick. When she was about a yard away, she jumped over him. While in mid flight, she yanked the skateboard from his back, breaking the straps on it. The horse never broke its stride.

At the last possible second, Cindy threw the skateboard on the ground and fell on it. She looked like she was street luging on her stomach. She slid into the thick bush. Curly followed,

"A skateboard against a horse?! HA!"

He stuck on her tail as she rolled under bushes; she nearly toppled over when the board rolled over a large rock. He cocked his sword back with his right hand; he was aiming for her head. The second before he was ready to hurl it, a low, thick branch knocked him from horseback.

Cindy heard a thud from behind her, then the galloping stopped. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Just then the skateboard tipped over, she went rolling into a thick elm tree. The tree itself rattled as the back of her head hit it. Her vision blurred, she caught a glimpse of the sun setting before her eyes closed. She fell in a heap, unconscious.

---------------

All right, It might take a while but this story will be finished, thanks for reading this far.


End file.
